Virginia Muggle
by Alyth
Summary: Ginny runs away, Draco goes after her...


Virginia Muggle  
  
She fell quiet. It was supposed to be just another 'normal' day. One when she would 'normally' go about waking up at the 'normal' time of 6:30 am, eating a 'normal' breakfast of cereal and orange juice, wearing a 'normal' set of office attire ('normally' a blouse and a skirt)... running off to her 'normal' job, then he showed up at her doorstep.  
"Please go away. I can't afford to be late for work," she said, grabbing her 'normal' handbag and a portfolio filled with 'normal' paperwork.  
"Still pretending to be a muggle, Virginia?" he smiled, blocking her way. She sighed, smoothing back her red tresses. He had become more beautiful since she saw him last. Two years, she thought.  
His platinum blonde hair, used to be school-boy short, was now shoulder-length and had turned just a hint of waviness from the perfect straightness she remembered. Grey eyes were still grey eyes, but they had lost some of the naivete of youth. There was a small scar that ran diagonal off the right corner of his lips that she didn't remember before. He had midnight blue robes on trimmed in silver with the Malfoy coat of arms over his left breast.  
"Go away, Draco. I told you before, I'd rather not have anything to do with you or your ilk. Leave me alone!" she said emphatically.  
"Is that how muggles treat a long-lost friend, Virginia?" he teased.  
"You aren't a friend, Draco. You were never a friend. Now may I pass?" He moved aside and she half-walked, half-ran out.  
  
--  
  
He had followed her down to the subway.  
"What is this, Virginia? This box with lights?" Draco asked her staring at a vendo machine filled with canned softdrinks. He caught her off- guard.  
"Why are you still here?" she sighed. "That is a vending machine." By this time, Draco was circling the machine, touching the metal casing and the glass display. He was pressing the change button, as well as the buttons for the different items inside.  
"Hmm. A vending machine. What does it vend?"  
"Drinks. It sells drinks. Softdrinks. See, this is a cola, and this is a lemon soda. This is orange soda. This is a rootbeer." Ginny said, impatient that she had to explain a simple, everyday, 'normal' item like a vendo machine to the very rich, very arrogant, very beautiful Draco Malfoy.  
"By what enchantments-"  
"No! No enchantments. No spells. See, you put your money here, like so. Pick your drink, press the button for it, at voila! Drink." She demonstrated, choosing a rootbeer, thinking that it would not be too new a taste for Draco Malfoy.  
"Interesting." He said taking the can from her. She had started walking to the waiting train when he called out. "How does one go about this?" She walked back, opened the can, took a gulp and handed it back to him. He took the can and she walked briskly toward her train.  
  
--  
Ginny found a seat on the train. She breathed a sigh of relief. Two years of muggle life, away from all things magical, away from her family, the Burrow, and away from Harry Potter. Away from that evil, evil liar of a- -. Harry had wooed her and had asked her to marry him! Her! Virginia Weasley! Of course she said yes. Then in the midst of preparations, he runs off with Cho.  
"You must understand, Ginny. It was so sudden," he had said, before her six brothers and her dad ran him off the Burrow. Owls were sent back, letters still attached to their legs. Gifts returned, and as a final insult, her father sent him the bills for the reservations for the venues, the gowns, the caterers, the florists, demanding full refunds.  
She had needed time off. She needed time away from Harry Potter. She had finally gotten over him, as Hermione would say. She needed so much to be away from everything that reminded her of Harry Potter that she imposed an exile on herself: to live with muggles, for an indefinite period. It broke her mother's heart, but Molly Weasley couldn't do a thing.  
Ginny, then wrote Hermione a letter and sent it by owl, explaining everything. She had asked for her help. 'How does one go about living like a muggle?' she asked. Hermione reluctantly helped her by inviting her over to stay at the Granger residence for a couple of weeks. There she learnt all about becoming a proper muggle. She found a job as a filing clerk at a law firm, where they thought Hogwarts wasa foreign school. Two years later, she was the executive assistant to a senior partner.  
A computerized voice announced her stop, and she got off the train. Her sensible, 'normal' leather pumps doing a rhythmical "click-click" on the pavement as she walked to her office.  
  
--  
  
"Hallo, Agnes! How was your weekend?" Ginny greeted the receptionist, who just waved to her, being on the phone. Ginny walked past her and got settled into her "workstation", as the Personnel Manager called it. Her boss buzzed through the intercom: "Miss Weasley, would you come in please and take some dictation?" She promptly picked up her pad, but couldn't find her pen.  
Looking around to see if there was anyone, grateful that there was none, Ginny put out her wand. "Accio pen," she whispered, and her pen came flying through the air to her waiting palm. Ginny then walked into her boss's office, pen and pad in hand, wand in pocket.  
"Good morning, Mr. Walker," she said to her boss.  
"Miss Weasley, this is Mr. Malfoy. A new client." Her boss said as Draco stood up, offering her his hand to shake.  
Swallowing the urge to pull out her wand and shout, "Crucio!" Ginny took his hand and shook it. "Mr. Malfoy." She acknowledged. Then the three of them sat down. Mr. Walker behind his desk, Draco on one chair across the desk, and Ginny on the other. Mr. Walker started his dictation.  
Draco marvelled at how prim and proper she was. Her red hair in an efficient bun. Her clothes were functional and comfortable, not stylish. Her stockings had a run. One long run from her knee to her ankle, he observed. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her ankles before.  
"Is this correct, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Walker asked Draco, breaking his concentration. Draco waved his hand nonchalantly in perfect Malfor manner. Draco had said he was an attache for a small wealthy European country whose princess had stowed away to this country. He said it took them two years to track her here since they thought she had gone in the opposite direction, giving her time to establish herself with a new identity.  
"Her description please, sir"  
"Red hair, brown eyes, about five feet four inches, slim, fair..." Draco said.  
"That could be Miss Weasley here!" Mr. Walker joked.  
"Could be. Tell me Miss Weasley, might you be royalty by any chance?" Teased Draco.  
"I am working class all the way, Mr. Malfoy." She replied. Ginny rose from the chair, waving to the two men to remain seated. She excused herself and walked out of the room.  
As she typed the letter, she thought, "Merlin's beard! How did he find me?"  
  
--  
  
"Kiss me, Ginny," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.  
"No." She sighed as she pushed him away without much effort. "Merlin's beard!" she thought.  
"Please. Please kiss me, Ginny" Draco whispered as he kissed bother her eyes in turn. "Please," he repeated as he looked into her brown eyes.  
Looking away, she cried, "I cain't." She pulled away from him and ran.  
"Virginia Weasley!" He called out but all he saw was her retreating form.  
Ginny woke up with a start. It was that dream again. Merlin's eyebrows, beard and whiskers! What was she going to do? She could not owl her parents. Hermione was off on some Ministry assignment. Ron was busy, he didn't say how or why, but busy. Probably following after Hermione again. She couldn't owl her parents. They would not just order her home, but pick her up in the new SUV Mr. Weasley just enchanted. Harry was out of the question, more so Draco. She sighed.  
  
--  
  
She left after the Malfoy's Pureblood Ball. The Weasleys were always invited as a courtesy, being Purebloods and all. However, the Weasleys rarely attended, but on the Pureblood Ball two years ago, Ginny had shown up. She wore a tight silver tube gown under half-fastened dress robes. She had worn her hair up, which had shown off her swan-like neck. She had worn the pair of crystal strappy heels that her brother Charlie had given her for her wedding.  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor where Draco was having a nice 'chat' with Pansy Parkinson. As Ginny walked past the couple, her shoes clicking against the marble floors, Draco suddenly looked at her. He was still looking at her when she went through the double doors leading to the ballroom. He had completely forgotten about Pansy.  
  
She had a half-empty glass of Atlantean blue wine as she stood on a balcony, away from the noise of the party.  
"If it isn't the jilted Ginny Weasley, all alone here while her ex- fiance and his new wife are honeymooning in some tropical clime. Having a splendid time, Virginia?" Draco asked her as he strolled towards her.  
"Go away Draco. Leave me be."  
"What kind of host would I be if I let you go home drunk and miserable? I'd rather you left Malfoy Manor drunk and delirously happy."  
"When you invite a muggle to your Pureblood ball, will that happen... I'm leaving all this behind. I am leaving!"  
"The party? The Burrow?" He asked her, making conversation.  
"Just leaving." She shrugged.  
Draco ran his hand through his hair. "It's Potter, isn't it?"  
"It is always Potter, isn't it? Always Harry Potter, blasted boy who bloody lived! No! You, Malfoy, are a git for stating the obvious! Git! Git! Git! I am leaving because I'd rather not have anything to do with – with – with this! Wands! Brooms! You know what? By tomorrow, I'll be a muggle. Yes, Draco "I'm a bloody pureblood, get the hell out of my way" Malfoy! A muggle. One with nothing to do with anything or anyone magical." Ginny ranted. She paused. Draco couldn't say much, but just pulled her into his arms and held her.  
She let him hold her as they both stared out the balcony. Damn blue atlantean wine, she thought. He was thinking how soft she was, how fragrant, how well she fit into his arms when –  
"Let go, bloody git!" She drawled. He let her go, and then she Disapparated. "Bloody git," he mimicked smirking, then went back to the party.  
  
--  
  
He found her at the cafeteria, in a corner, eating a sandwich, and reading a book. Draco easily strolled over to her, sat down across from her and put his legs up on the next chair.  
"That's not polite, you know," Ginny said without looking up.  
"I am a Malfoy. I make my own rules." He drawled. Ginny snorted and drank her orange juice.  
Silence.  
"What do you think our kids'll look like? Will they have my blonde hair or your red ones? My startingly beautiful grey eyes, or your mousy common brown ones?" Draco thought out loud.  
Ginny looked up from her book and said levelly, "It is a moot topic, Mr. Malfoy, since we aren't having children together, nor would I want to. But all things considered, Mr. Malfoy, I don't really give a shit."  
"Why are you so angry at me, Virginia?"  
Ginny closed her book and looked Draco in the eye. "You don't really want to know do you, Malfoy?"  
"At least I didn't propose marriage to you then run off with another girl! I am not Potter, Virginia. I am the furthest thing from Harry bleeping Potter." Draco said cooly.  
"Well, Draco bleeping Malfoy, go away! How many times must I tell you to go away?" Ginny gritted through her teeth.  
"Say please?"  
"Please go away and don't ever come back." She said.  
"Then I'll just have to stay with you until you change your mind."  
"I just asked you to leave me alone!"  
"But you don't. Leave me alone, that is." Draco said sadly. "I wake up and what's the first thought in my head: Ginny. The last thought in my head before I sleep: Ginny. I dream, eat, sleep, my only thought is you."  
"I have to go, Malfoy. Lunch break is over." She said as she stood up and walked to the door.  
  
--  
  
Ginny sat at her desk. How exactly did the bloody git find her? And what joke was he playing? What sick, elaborate scheme was he cooking up?  
Malfoy walked right on into Mr. Walker's office, Ginny was beeped in.  
"One last thing, Mr. Walker. My family is having our annual ball tonight. If it isn't too sudden..." Draco trailed off.  
"No! No! No! It isn't at all sudden, Mr. Malfoy!"  
"Very well, my plane will pick you and your wife up at six." He said, leaving an invitation on the desk. He turned to Ginny, "Would you like to come?"  
"I wouldn't have anything to wear and I have to be at work in the morning." She replied.  
"Live a little, Miss Weasley."He said, handing her an invite, then with a nod of his head, Draco walked out the door.  
"I'll be cancelling your appointments for tomorrow morning, Mr. Walker." Ginny said. Mr. Walker absentmindedly nodded and waved her off. Ginny left her boss alone.  
  
--  
  
Ginny went home, not intending to go to the Malfoy ball. When sheopened her front door, there were boxes of various shapes on her sofa, and a note. She picked up the note and read it:  
"Now Virginia has something to wear to the ball.  
Draco"  
She opened the largest box and hidden in tissue was a hunter green halter gown with crystals sewn in. Another box had strappy high heels. They were silver. Another box, still, had an overrobe of a darker green with silver piping.  
"You think it's a hoot to have a Gryffindor dress up in Slytherin colours, don't you, Draco?" She said aloud.  
The last box held a tiara, and another note:  
"Please come.  
Draco"  
Ginny sighedd and began to prepare to go to Draco's ball.  
  
--  
  
The mugglel plane with the Walkers in it had left without her. The Walkers, it seemed, had conveniently fallen asleep throughout the whole trip. Ginny decided to Apparate to the all instead.  
  
--  
  
Draco was leaning on a rail in the balcony, drinking red wine, when Ginny Apparated in front of him.  
"Hello, love," he drawled, pulling Ginny to him.  
"I'm not your love, Draco. You are drunk." She countered.  
"Yes, I am, and you are," he whispered. "Kiss me, Ginny."  
"No," she sighed.  
"Please, Ginny, kiss me." He whispered against her ear. Shivers ran up and down her spine.  
"Draco!" she cried, pushing him away.  
Watching her go into the ballroom, Draco murmured, "At least now it's 'Draco. That's an improvement from 'bloody git'." Laughing, he followed her in.  
"Ginny! Ginny Weasley!" Some male voice shouted. Some male voice sounded exactly like Potter, Draco mused as he casually strode over to Ginny.  
"Ginny!" It was Potter! Potter with an very enciente Cho Chang in tow.  
"Harry? Cho?" Ginny choked.  
"There you are, Ginny." Draco said, putting an arm around her and kissing her on the forehead. Turning to Harry, he asked, "What do you want with my wife, Potter?"  
"Um, just to say hello," Harry said.  
"Consider it said, now please, mingle." Draco said leading a very startled Ginny back to the balcony.  
"Thanks for the rescue. I owe you one." She said gratefully. Do – do I have to pretend to be your wife?"  
"Why pretend?" He asked.  
"Don't joke, Malfoy. It's not funny."  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Draco asked her.  
She looked at him and whispered, "No."  
"Then come here and kiss me, Virginia," he put out his hand to her. She put her arms around his neck and placed a smack on his lips.  
"Not like that!" Draco said, looking disappointeds. "Didn't Potter teach you anything?"  
"No, Draco, he didn't," she said.  
"Good," he replied, and took her mouth with his until they both felt they had melted into one.  
Draco broke off the kiss and whispered, "Are you deleriously happy, Ginny?"  
"Yes, Draco, deliriously happy," she replied.  
"Good, then my inviting not just one but two blasted muggles was not in vain."  
"Wha-?  
"The Walkers, of course will have memory charms placed on them and Mr. Walker will need a new assistant." Draco said, pulling Ginny closer.  
"Say it." Ginny said, putting her head on his shoulder.  
"Say what?"  
"Say it!" she said.  
"A Malfoy doesn't express his emotions, Virginia."  
"Well, this one better learn fast." She threatened.  
Chuckling, Draco whispered, "I love you Virginia Weasley, just don't tell anyone I actually said so."  
"Ow!" Draco yelped as Ginny playfully pinched him in the stomach.  
"I love you Draco Malfoy. It's good you learn fast."  
  
-end- 


End file.
